


Always, Forever, Till Death Do Us Apart

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudes, Photography, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: When Sidon receives a Sheika Slate, the first thing he does with it is immortalize the dearest thing there is to him. The naked part was Link’s idea.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Sharks Are Made For Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 305





	Always, Forever, Till Death Do Us Apart

Link found his beloved around the common basins in the Zora's Domain, talking to some of his subjects about something. The Hylian, recognizing the face Sidon wore when he was busy, thought it sensible to stand to the side and wait that he was done. They spoke about fish being delivered somewhere in time, or a migration, it was hard to tell when one only caught parts of the conversation from where they were standing.

Sidon, the moment he was done, turned to Link and beamed, showing that he had been aware of his presence the whole time. Link found himself grinning back when the prince strode his way.

“Link, my friend,” Sidon said. “I’m so glad to see you. How was the trip? How are the restoration efforts going?”

“Good, good. Everything is going well. The Queen sends you her regards.”

“Zelda? Wonderful. I look forward to seeing her again, although I am glad to see that you are the one that came.” There was a glint in Sidon’s eyes that wasn’t very professional or even regal as he looked at Link. It was as if he had spotted prey.

Link smiled knowingly.

“Shall we discuss the matter of your visit privately?” Sidon said.

“Why, of course.”

With that, they made their way to the palace. Sidon was doing his best to act nonchalantly and Link was very amused by that as he watched him. Maybe someone that didn’t know him all that well would be fooled. Link wasn’t. But again, he had an advantage. He knew what his lover looked like when he knew that he was about to get laid, which couldn’t be said from many people other than him. It was cute.

“I do have something for your father,” Link said, right as they were standing in front of the hallway leading to the private quarters of the royal family.

“Oh,” Sidon said. “You’re here for... work reasons.” He seemed embarrassed. “Right. I meant to bring you to my father first.”

Link laughed.

“The Queen said that it was fine if I stayed the night over, she didn’t need me for anything important anytime soon.”

Sidon’s smile returned, even if he didn’t answer anything and just nodded. He seemed quite eager to bring him straight to king Dorephan, that they might be done as soon as possible with the matter at hand.

The throne room was empty except for his Royal Majesty, that seemed to have been resting his eyes for a moment before they entered. Because of his size, the king seldom moved from his spot anymore, relying on Sidon for many important tasks. That was why the prince seldom left the Domain anymore, despite an adventurous youth. It was just how things were, even if Link felt a pang of pain in his heart from seeing what was once a glorious and famed warrior reduced to such a state.

Sometimes, he wondered if he would be like that someday, unable to walk except for moving from a chair to a bed, his body but a husk of its former self and his mind trapped with it. It terrified him; he would rather think of it as little as possible.

“Sidon,” king Dorephan said, “and our beloved hero Link.”

“You have Queen Zelda’s best regards, king Dorephan.”

Link bowed, as protocol wanted him to. He was of noble ancestry, something that had come back to him slowly as he recovered from his victory against the Calamity, so he didn’t need to kneel. He would have had if he was of the common people.

Zelda really loved protocols and she was determined to bring them back in fashion.

“Well, that pleases me. What matter brings you to the Domain today?”

“A gift of friendship. The restoration of ancient technology is progressing well, so the Queen has had one made for each of the rulers of the people of Hyrule.”

Link reached for a pouch at his hip and took out a package, one of the two he carried (and the largest one). He offered it to the king, that slowly unwrapped it.

“A Slate,” the king said. “Like yours.”

“But bigger,” Link said. “Of course.”

“Of course.” King Dorephan pressed the screen a few times, trying it out, before putting it back down. “Those new technologies aren’t for someone like me. I’ll never get used to it.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, your Majesty. Give me a moment, and I shall demonstrate the uses of this one. We are nowhere near the level of technology that used to be achieved, so those are simpler. But first, I must hand prince Sidon his.”

“Sidon’s?”

“I get a Slate as well?”

“Of course. Even if the prince is... well, a prince, I have informed her Majesty the Queen that he is the one that goes out and sees first-hand when dealing with a situation, and that a communication line with him might be crucial during emergencies.”

“Communication line?” king Dorephan said. “What do you mean by that?”

“That Slates can communicate with one another. Using the towers as relays, a voice can be carried from one side of Hyrule to the other instantly.”

Link spent the next few minutes showing them how to operate the phone option, and then the camera option that was also included. Sidon seemed diligently applicated to the task in the same way a scholar might be until he first tried to take a picture for himself. The moment Link appeared on his screen and he realized he could take a snap of that, his face lit up with delight. That was his first picture. And Link, despite the fact that he was trying his best to appear professional in front of his father, couldn’t help but chuckle when he realized why Sidon was grinning this much.

It took a while to explain everything that needed to be explained, and once that was done, a while longer to get over the formalities and the salutations. Link still didn’t remember everything that had happened a hundred years ago, but he certainly remembered enough to realize how much his manners had been lacking the first time he had come to the Zora Domain to help with Vah Ruta. Because of that, he was very self-aware of how he sounded when he was in the presence of the king, to the point where he might have been over-compensating.

The truth was, the king didn’t really care either way. He was soon free to leave, having made sure that his Majesty had had all his questions answered.

Sidon, hand on Link’s shoulder, practically dragged him to his room. Link smiled when he saw how impatient his beloved was. This was the reason he had delivered the Slates to them last: he wanted to spend some time at the domain, and it warmed his heart to see that his feelings were returned.

Not that they were never returned. If anything, Sidon was the one that doted the most on Link. Even if the Hylian did his very best to return the attention, there was no competing with how intense Sidon could be.

“I do not wish to be disturbed unless there is an emergency,” said Sidon to a guard they passed. The Zora saluted them, showing that she had understood.

They locked the door of Sidon’s chamber behind them.

The room was spacious, fitted for a prince of Sidon’s height and size. It was primarily occupied by a pool in its centre, on that was heated to a pleasant temperature at all time, but a recent addition to it comprised of a massive Hylilan bed in a corner. Link knew that, despite its size, they both barely fit on it. Not that they would have had it any other way when they climbed on it.

“So... you were the one that told the Queen that I needed a slate that could communicate with yours, right?” Sidon said the moment they were alone.

Link grinned.

“I wonder why you would ever do that,” Sidon said. “I don’t see you having personal interests in that.”

“I don’t think Zelda guessed our relationship yet,” Link said. “She’s the one that ultimately said that it was a necessity. She wouldn’t have agreed if she didn’t think that it was necessary.”

“I wonder who gave her the report that would make her think that it would be.”

Link chuckled mischievously.

“I love it, my dear,” said Sidon. “You always come up with the best ideas. With this, we can keep in touch when you are out on missions, and not just when you have the time to visit. And even when you can’t, I can keep pictures of you.”

“I know. I did it too.”

This picked Sidon’s interest. “You did?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you. Come, let’s sit down.”

Link walked to the bed and flopped on it, before inviting Sidon to take place next to him. They huddled close, leaning against the wall with pillows in their back, and Link pulled out his Slate to show.

He had indeed taken pictures of Sidon; a lot more than what Sidon was aware. There were some where he posed with a smile, but in some others, he was to the camera’s presence, or asleep.

One, in particular, made the Prince gasp in surprise: he was half awake after what seemed to have been an intense session of sex, laying among the dishevelled sheets. The scene dipped with sensuality and it was probably why Link had snapped it.

“Since when?” Sidon asked.

“A while. Remember that time where you were in mating heat and I had to spend a week helping you with that?”

“Yes? I remember.”

“I think this was one of the times that made me fall in love with you even more than I was. I had never been this touched in my life, and it was so intense every time you were awake and so quiet when you weren’t. I had to keep a memory of that.”

“You had it on you when you fought the Calamity?”

“I mean, yeah. But it’s not like I was looking at it to give myself courage.”

Sidon started laughing.

“Hey, what’s so funny? I really wasn’t! Well, maybe the night before, when I set up camp for the night, but then that was it.”

This didn’t help Sidon’s hilarity, that only calmed down on its own sometime later. The Zora wiped his eyes as he wheezed.

“That wasn’t even that funny,” Sidon said. “I guess I’m just happy to see you.”

“Likewise.” Link huddled closer against him, as if trying to sink into his embrace. “There was one picture of you that I did think of, though, when I was fighting.”

“Oh? Which one?”

Link showed him. It was Sidon smiling at the camera as he sat on a rock near a nondescriptive river. There was nothing sensual or enticing about his pose, even if it had the merit of not being a bad one.

“What about it?” Sidon asked. “This one looks like all the others.”

“That’s the way you look at me when you’re about to tell me you love me.” Link looked up at him. “By the way, you did tell me that right after I took it. Each time I look at it, I remember.”

Sidon’s mouth dropped open. He seemed at lost for words, then he smiled.

“I want some pictures of you too, to remember you by. Can I take some more?”

“Sure.”

Link unglued himself from Sidon’s side and stood up. He posed, and that pose was immortalized by the Zora, that stared at the pictured and smiled in amazement.

“That will remain like that forever,” Sidon said.

Link grinned mischievously and started to undo his shirt as Sidon marvelled over his Slate, using the zoom-in functions to close in on Link’s face until it was blurry. He didn’t realize his lover was undressing until he looked up.

“Oh,” he said. Then grinned, revealing a mouthful of sharp, white teeth. “Oh, oh my.”

Link stopped him with a raised hand when the other looked like he was about to stand up to join him.

“Keep taking pictures,” he said. “That’s all you are going to have when I’ll be gone again.”

“Oh.” Sidon suddenly realized the potential of the Slate he was holding and blushed. He usually wasn’t the type to be shy about sex but it could happen when they tried something entirely new. “All right.”

The second picture of Link was snapped with his shirt all but dropped to the ground, hooked at Link’s elbows so that his entire chest would be revealed. The third one was of Link in underwear on the sheets, with the window in his back so that he would look like a silhouette. The fourth was from above as he laid on his stomach, looking up at the camera, with no outfit change. He guessed that was the angle Sidon saw him from most of the time.

“Show them,” he said as he crawled over in Sidon’s lap.

Of course, he wasn’t really interested in seeing them. His real plan was to get his clothed ass right against the bulge of Sidon’s cloaca, just to hear that _groan_ when he would rub it ever-so-slightly. He smirked when he had his head turned away from Sidon, enjoying his small victory.

“Let’s get some more with you in it,” Link said.

“With me?”

“Why don’t you lay down?”

Sidon did as he was told. He looked both confused and anticipative as he looked up, a specially shaped pillow placed under his neck so that he could be on his back without being too bothered by his tail. Link didn’t tell him anything more, he just stood up on the bed and kicked off his boxers. When he was entirely naked, he straddled Sidon’s thighs and smiled at him.

Then laid down to come face to face with his crotch. By then, his bulge had become very pronounced, so much so that it was visible even as he laid on his back, which made Link smile. He traced the slit with a finger, once, twice, each time with a little more pressure, until it parted and the head of his lover’s claspers slipped out. He looked between them, straight into Sidon’s eyes, and smiled.

“Now would be the moment,” he said.

It was with shaking hands that Sidon grabbed his slate and angled it to take Link’s picture. But he didn’t snap it. He was breathing heavily as he watched Link on the screen.

“I can’t do it,” he eventually confessed. “It’s too much.”

“What’s too much? You press on this little button and it’s done.” Link reached for a cock and started to stroke it while he licked a trail up the other.

“Goddess, _Link_ ,” Sidon growled.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Link said, his lips pressed right against the head of Sidon’s cock. “It’s just a picture. You’ve taken those before.”

Link heard the click right as he looked into the small black eye on the camera. He hoped he looked really good in that one, especially with Sidon’s claspers right against his face. He kept touching and licking them but lightly, wanting to leave some brain cells for his lover to think with for a while longer.

“Wasn’t too bad now, wasn’t it?”

Sidon put the Slate to the side. His red face appeared from behind it as he kept watching Link down on the bed. He looked like he wanted to say something.

“So, how did I look?” Link said.

“I’m going to keep it.” He smiled. “Yeah, that one is never getting erased. But can I—“ He stopped himself before he continued.

“Yes?” Link paused in attention. “You know you can ask me anything.”

“I want to take one more picture. Of you. When you come. You’re so beautiful when you do.”

This one made Link’s cheeks burn as he was caught by surprise. He didn’t mind the idea. In fact, this was the sort of idea that made his own dick stir.

“Can I?”

“Of course. Just get me the lube.”

Link got up on his hands and knees when Sidon turned to reach for the bedside table. The little drawer yielded a small bottle of clear oil, that was then handed over to the Hylian. That was the moment Link chose to rose to his knees only, rising so that Sidon might have a better view, and then he reached between his legs to start preparing himself.

They had done it enough time now for Link to have become an expert at taking it. This would be a boring part if he was a selfish lover. Luckily, he wasn’t. The way Sidon watched him do, his fists balling in the sheets from the anticipation, his breath growing heavier and heavier, was worth all the wait in the world.

“Are you looking?” Link said.

“I can’t get my eyes off you. Goddess, Link, you’re so... hot.”

“I’m getting ready to take one of your fat cocks.”

Sidon gulped and nodded. He couldn’t say a word and that was cute.

“I can’t wait to have them inside me, spreading me all the way. They are going to make me come so hard.”

Sidon reached for Link’s half-mast, to palm it and stroke it. Link hummed as it hardened all the way and moaned when Sidon became more daring as he played with it. This was an even better distraction than dirty talk as he worked on easing the third finger inside of him.

He withdrew his hand when he knew he was done. Sidon gasped, understanding what was about to happen.

“Ready?” Link said.

“Yeah.”

“No, you’re not. Get the Slate. Hands off.”

“Goddess,” Sidon swore as he laid back down.

Link grinned at him. He loved driving his lover crazy, and he certainly wasn’t done with him. With the new element of pictures introduced, it was easy to take Sidon by surprise and make him more flustered than what he usually would me. Link was exploiting the hell out of that.

He reached under him blind, this time to grab one of the claspers. He didn’t know which one it was this time, all he cared about was how it would fit inside of him. The blunt head felt like a lot to take, even after the three fingers, but Link didn’t falter. He couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep his advantage.

“Oh, oh _Goddess_.” Sidon’s tail thrashed and his gills fluttered. He was a strand of will away from thrusting up into Link’s heat. He had every right to: Link had just taken half of him in one go.

“I’m not done with you.”

Link pulled some way up, then back down, a little further. He quickly adjusted Sidon’s second dick so that it would be rubbing against the inside of his leg, and continued. With each inch of the Zora’s massive cock stuffed inside of him, Sidon seemed to grow a bit more breathless, a bit more desperate.

“Hands off, that’s an order,” Link said, swatting Sidon away when he looked like he was about to grab his hip. “If you want _me_ to come, I’m going to do it my own way.”

Sidon hid his face in his elbow and muttered a string of curses. His great chest rose and fell quickly, even as he wasn’t doing much at all.

Link smiled and placed his hands on Sidon’s stomach to hold himself. He played it all tough but easing all of his lover in wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Given a few more moments, he managed to bottom but even then, he needed more time, waiting as his insides settled around the new fullness. He sighed in content. Nobody but Sidon could make him full like that.

When he was sure that he was ready for the second course, he switched his hands from Sidon’s stomach to his thighs. The change of position made the bump of the cock inside him a lot more obvious.

“Sidon,” he called.

The Zora peered at him from under his arm. He gasped when he noticed the bulge.

“Look what you are doing to me,” Link said. “I’m so full, Sidon. You’re going to fuck me silly with that cock.”

“Goddess, Link, you’re fucking tight.”

“You better get that picture right. I don’t see that Slate in your hands.”

“But—“

“Do it now.”

Sidon picked it up to where it had fallen, on the sheets next to him. He held it with both hands bit screen down on his chest, unable to tear his hands away.

“Good boy,” Link said.

He rose and couldn’t help a groan from escaping him. The way he was angled also happen to have Sidon’s head push against his prostate on his way out. He gasped, his cock twitching, when he sank back down and had it press right into it. This was the perfect angle. He worked his hips with a single goal in mind: getting more pleasure from this.

He knew that Sidon was getting the show of his life as he fucked himself, if only because he could hear him gasp and call him beautiful from time to time. He was too focused on moving to reciprocate, but at the same time scolded Sidon for moving each time he lifted his hips into his tight heat. He made Sidon whine in frustration when he told him to keep his hips down. He enjoyed torturing him like that a little too much.

Soon enough, he could feel the heat settle a bit heavier in his stomach, his cock twitching a bit more insistently each time that spot inside of him was rammed. He had to force out words now, force them between his moans and his heavy breath.

“Sidon, I’m— Soon. Sidon!”

Luckily, his lover got the message and readied the camera. Link, on the verge of coming, wasn’t so smug anymore, yet he gave the camera one big smile before he outed himself, dropping on Sidon one last time.

His orgasm made him lose all notion of what was around him. He screamed in delight, shooting his load all over his stomach, clamming down on Sidon. With each wave of pleasure, another rope of cum shot out and, when he thought that he was done, he grunted when he felt the warmth of his lover following him, deep inside of him.

By the time they were both done, he was painted white, both inside and out, and felt absolutely filthy – but in a good way. He wheezed, his throat dry like he had run a marathon, and took a moment to recover from the high.

“Want to see?” Sidon asked.

“Not now.” Link cleared his throat. “I’m filthy.”

Sidon hummed and put the Slate to the side, face down. He sat up and, delicately, pulled Link off him. The latter grunted when he felt the softening dick slip out of him. He was laid on the bed with even more care, then Sidon went to fetch a wet towel. He started to clean him, but something about Link laying there with his mind fucked out made him bend forward and cover him in kisses after the passage of the rag. It was as if he wanted to make sure that he rubbed no love off Link.

The Hylian laughed and pulled him up by the fins for a real kiss. They grunted softly as they enjoyed each other’s lips. Link ran his hands over his shoulder, over the jewellery that they had not removed. This time it had not caught on anything like during some past sessions, luckily. He had liked keeping Sidon down. Maybe he would look into tying him down for future sessions.

He grunted in pain when Sidon cleaned a little too roughly down south.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, the over-worried idiot.

“No, I didn’t _hurt_ myself,” Link said. He got on his elbows. “Just sore. I’ll do it.”

“No, don’t stress it. You worked enough.” Sidon pushed him on the chest so that he would lay down again. “You worked more than what you should have.”

Link grinned. “And I loved it. You looked great under me.”

“But you looked better. I have proof.”

With that, Link was clean – as much as he could be cleaned on the outside. Sidon spread a second towel under his ass for the rest of the semen, that would inevitably drip out.

“All right,” Link said. “Now give me that legendary shot. I want to see it.”

Sidon hummed in response and huddled next to him, passing an arm under him. He brought the Slate and turned in on so that they could both see.

Link groaned. Sidon had not taken the moment he hoped he would, smiling confidently as he rode him. He had taken the moment _after_ , where he looked positively stupid, eyes closed, mouth wide open, half-falling backwards because he was coming so hard, he was losing his balance. He looked fucked silly. It was embarrassing.

“I love it,” Sidon said.

“Of course you would.”

Sidon chuckled. Well, if that was his revenge for Link forcing him to stay still, fair enough. Link could accept that, as long as he wouldn’t be forced to stare at this picture a second longer. He turned his head to nuzzle Sidon’s neck, and the Zora put the slate away.

They laid next to each other, quiet for a moment.

“We’ll have those forever now,” Sidon said. “The pictures, I mean.”

Link didn’t answer.

“Right?” Sidon got up on an elbow to look down at his lover. “Link, are you all right? What’s with the face?”

“ _You_ will have them forever,” Link said. His voice was very quiet. “By the time you’ll arrive at your prime, I’ll already be old. And then I’ll... disappear. If you’ll even care about an old man like me anymore when you’ll still be young and beautiful.”

“Oh no, Link, don’t say things like that.” Sidon kissed him on the cheeks, on the lips too, lightly. “You’ll always be beautiful to me, no matter the age you have.”

“Will you still want to touch me as you do now when I look older than Muzu himself? Would you still want me to help with your mating heat when you might break my bones by just being a little too rough with me?”

“Link... our relationship isn’t only about that.” Sidon stroked Link’s chest slowly, soothingly. “You’re more than just a body. When you’ll be old, if we are still together, we’ll do other things, like sit together and talk, or enjoy the fact that we are both there. Together. If we are still in love, it will be the most wonderful gift of all.”

“A gift?” Link didn’t seem convinced.

“Of course. A gift from the Goddess. That’s what you are to me.”

“You say that now because... we’re both good. But will you think that when the time comes?”

“I don’t know. But I know I’ll think something. And I know that, as I am now, I can’t wait to spend all that time with you, have those calls, take more pictures, wait for your next visit. We’ll do all that, Link, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll do that.”

“And when we’ll be old, we’ll sit together next to a fire, maybe, in your house in Haneto. And we’ll hold hands, and think of all those times we had fun together. And it will be enough. Not because we have all the time in the world in front of us.” Sidon leaned in, nuzzling Link. “But because just being together will be enough. As it is now. Because I love you, and you love me.”

Link had a small, sad smile stretch his lips. “Yeah, I can see us doing something like that. But what about you when I’m gone?”

“Me?”

“I don’t want you to be sad when I die. Sometimes... Sometimes, I even think that you would be better off with someone from your people.”

“Link!”

“I know! But I can’t prevent myself from thinking about that sometimes. And I don’t want to, but it’s true!”

Sidon grabbed his small hand, delicately, and pressed it against his chest. Link could feel his heart thunder under his fingers.

“This is not. It will never be. If it was, I wouldn’t be with you, yet here I am, am I not?” Sidon said. “You don’t understand how bright you shine for me, Link. But I see it, and you got to believe me when I say that I would rather spend a short time with you than a lifetime with someone else.”

Link hesitated.

“You know why I say that?” Sidon continued, his soft like the caresses he had been giving him moments earlier. “Because I’ll remember you. I’ll remember everything we did together. I will have those pictures of you, I’ll have seen all those sides of you that you only showed me. I am... I am so, _so_ scared of losing you sometimes. But that’s just how things are and, when you’ll be gone, I’ll never regret the time we spent together. It’s like... you know, how, in Hylian vows, they say ‘till death do you apart’?”

“You’ve been researching Hylian vows?” Link smiled, his worries momentarily forgotten.

Sidon blushed deep a deep red. “That’s— That’s not really what I wanted to talk about! Not right now— Later, maybe.”

Link laughed. Sidon, once he was over the embarrassment of having spoiled such a surprise, did as well. This broke something – the gloom that seemed to have come over a moment that was supposed to be so tender. Link felt his heart become lighter as dark thoughts were chased away.

“But yes, as I was saying, they say that in Hylian vows,” Sidon said once his hilarity was calmed. “But the time we’ll be truly apart will be when I die, Link. Or maybe that will only mean that we are together again, granted that you waited for me in the afterlife.”

Link sputtered, indignant. “Of course I would! I don’t care if you become a thousand years old before that happens, I would never ever look at anyone else!”

Sidon chuckled and kissed his fierce little warrior before he could get too hot-headed over the idea of himself cheating on the prince. This pacified him enough that he kissed back and even sighed in delight when Sidon pushed his tongue in his mouth. The moment dragged on longer until their hands started to stroke each other’s body and they both realized what would happen if they kept at it.

Link broke the kiss. He still had things to say.

“You will be a good king someday. You’re very wise.”

“One could almost think that I’m a hundred years more than you are,” Sidon answered, playful.

“We’re the same age.”

“Maybe, but you’ve spent a lot of that time sleeping.”

“Well, you better be glad for that.” Link faux-pouted. “I would already be an old crisp by the time you turned old enough to date.”

Sidon chuckled. “Our relationship is weird.”

“It is. But I’m just glad it works for now.”

“Same.” Sidon checked outside. “It’s not even time for dinner yet. Do you want to gather some more... 'memories' for when we’re old?”

Link grinned. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to the time Sidon was in mating heat, somewhere in the dialogue, calls back to another one of my OS called "In Times Of Need".
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @ClawsWrites or Tumblr at @Scarlet-Claws.


End file.
